pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/W Soldier's Stance Sin
Why not just use Critical Agility and Critical Defenses? Then you get to use a good elite like Moebius Strike. : Bar compression + no enchantment removal. As for moebius being good, that is false nowadays seeing you can pull out A LOT more DPS with jagged > fox > DB. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::critical agility says hi again--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: 06:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Not much stance removal as there is enchantment removal in PvE along with the fact Soldier's Stance compresses those skills into one elite. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Soldier's isn't maintainable. sadface Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 12:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Err? Dwarven Stability says "sup". Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I knew it someone will put fear me on assassins!--ValeV 12:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: The reason why Fear Me is used is the fact it has a last effect that allows the conditional part of soldier's stance to actually work. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::AgainSebv2727 14:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I do not suspect any decent additions can be made to the article now so I will put it into testing -- tÜrae£xy 19:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Critical Agility + Critical Defenses. No Elite usage, no silly att split, bonus armor, and the same number of skills (dwarven stability). Enchantment removal is a very minor concern in PvE. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 21:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :depends what area really (i take SoH pretty much with me everywhere and theres enough areas where it'll get constantly stripped). some have no enchant removal tho and the other build should be used. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::True, there are certain areas like that. However, there are other alternatives for good IAS skills like comfort animal and never rampage alone, which gives an extra tank, extra damage, and minor health regen. And u can combine that with flashing blades if u really need that blocking, which you shouldnt. I just dont see that point in this. The derv one makes perfect sense because dervs dont have the same kind of OP IAS skills like critical agility and they dont have the energy for NRA. This build sacrifices so much for something that can honsetly be done with better skills that have better att splits and no elites. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Take builds off my page and give credit moar Masmar 23:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Steal from lau more omg! --Frosty 23:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::What the 2 persons above me really were saying is that this idea is highly un-unique. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I can say that 90% of GW thought of this the instant Soldiers stance and Fear Me where changed especially with the attention brought to sins [[user:Giantshark|'Sharky']]talk 02:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I really love this build. Very good build... having a 45% chance to crit and no-enchantment 33% IMS... this build owns. I rated it 5/5 on the Ratings page. --Braxton619 23:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's more: 22 from Fear me, 12 from critical eye, 11 from crit strikes and the crit chance from dagger mastery makes for a bigger chance of crits -- tÜrae£xy 13:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::50% --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 14:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there a cap? Because 22 (Fear me) +11 (crit strikes) +18.3 (crit chance with 13 dag mastery)+ 12 (crit eye) = 63.3% --Supernick530 17:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol adding crit chance Roland Cyerni 17:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it adds multiplicatively. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What can you do to get a Shout/Chant before attacking? I was thinking... what could you do to get the IAS before attack? I like AS in this build and would not like to exchange for it. Could a hero carry something like fall back? --Braxton 04:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ----you could use IAUS, but i prefer i am the strongest as u can throw it up whenever and it will stay on until u get your hits in by which time fear me will be up most of the time, use i am strongest on recharge for +dmg. Optionals much? -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:31, 2 March 2010 (UTC)']] :/agree. Just make a note saying to use it in areas of high enchantment removal. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) So Flashing Blades + Critical Agility > Soldier's Stance + "Fear Me!" in pretty much any situation I can think of for an assassin primary. Outside of stupidly thick enchantment removal areas that is.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 01:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Can we not just Soldier's Stance and "Fear Me!" as variants on Build:A/any PvE Dagger Spammer and say to use them in areas of high enchantment removal? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 12:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Wot Muffin wtf? A major and a superior rune on a frontliner -.- I would revert but i dont want a revert war, I suggest you come to your senses and do it yourself. --tÜrae£xy 16:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the votes on this build? Do people seriously think the only difference between this build and CA+Flashing Blades is enchant removal? Because that's beyond ignorant. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:19, 12 March 2010 :Care to explain what the other is? --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 20:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Besides the fact that Flashing Blades is hardly ever used in general PvE, it can't push the DPS as the A/W Attack Spammer can, with much a more frequent critical rate as well. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: The main differences are crit rate (which will be relatively higher on this build), energy cost (cheaper on this build), and the fact that you have to be attacking in order to block with FB. I know the last one may not sound like a big deal, but it's the main reason that you see very few people running FB in PvE - namely, the blocking is inconsistent. The way the game decides whether or not you're actually attacking is kind of spotty. So, you'll actually end up getting hit rather often and in HM it's pretty rough (even with CA's added armor). ::So, although I can understand suggesting that they are similar, CA+FB is definitely not any better. If anything, they should be vetted close to the same. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:37, 12 March 2010 :::Crit rate is higher because of "Fear Me!" right? I'm not sure I agree entirely about your point on energy cost as the Attack Spammer has 13 CS and a maintainable Crit Eye. I agree with your point on FB but tbh I don't really see blocking as necessary at all (even in HM). For me the +armor from CA and a little microing of prots will get you through fine. The thing I don't like about this build is the attribute split - you lose 1 in Dagger Mastery and 2 in Critical Strikes. Ok yeah, you probably cover the loss in Crit Strikes with "Fear Me!" but to spec 10 into a secondary to get an IAS/block stance that isn't maintainable (without Dwarven) isn't worth it. Also another point (albeit minor) is slightly less adrenaline for "SY!" should you bring it. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you're comfortable microing prot, run dual sup runes and you'll never realize you lost the points to begin with. Comparing an easily strippable IAS and inconsistent blocking stance to Soldier's Stance is just plain retarded. '···''' Danny So Cute 04:20, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure no one is defending Flashing Blades here. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 10:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I probably should have said that I dont like flashing blades. Tbh, if enchantment removal is not a problem, then use crit defense. Crit defense is non-elite, easily maintaned, and doesnt require att split. The crit rate is only slightly increased. This has a 50% crit rate while a 14 dagger 13 crit with critical eye has a 43%, which is not such a big difference. And if it is a big difference, switch to 10 tactics and take fear me and keep your elite. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 20:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ that is actually a good point, but still not one worthy of vetting the build into trash. I'm fine with it being a "Good" build, considering the positives it has over FB+CA. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:59, 12 March 2010 karate jesus Needs moar pew pew for a 5-5-5: 1-2-3-1-2-4 for moar d0m0g3$ and can has saem e-managements tahn teh suggesteds Critical Eye varaintz0rz. --BlazingBurdy 04:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Err, have you looked at the build page? You just threw in 2 crappy variants. ups. Life Guardian 04:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :i haven't had to say this in a long time, but you're a fucking autistic nigger. ··· Danny So Cute 04:28, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :: Crit strike isn't that bad tbh. Dash should stay optional, and rez sig should gtfo. Life Guardian 04:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Ofc, with fear me, you might crit enough to not need outside energy management. Life Guardian 04:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The only reason you'd take CStrike is for damage. With Zealous/CritEye, you'd already got plenty of e-manage. With Fear Me, you don't even need Zealous. ··· Danny So Cute 04:31, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::Danny, be nice. Burdy, stop being what Danny said. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:30, 13 March 2010 ::: Crit Strike isn't that bad, but it shouldn't be main bar. Optional out DBlossom and drop them both in the list. As for Dash and Rez Sig, there's pretty much no reason for either in PvE. ··· Danny So Cute 04:30, 13 March 2010 (UTC) ::::or just use crit agility and eye so u dont have to split ur attributes for a gimmick--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: @ KJ, don't feed teh tr0llz. You fed him by approving his troll. I can understand the res sig and dash portion, but CS should be mainbarred for damage/energy, unless ofc there's a more damaging skill out there to sub it. Just giving my two cents. I don't PvE tbh, but I thought that CS would boost the DPS better than C.Eye fo' sho'!. C= and @ Relyk: CA's strippable and doesn't provide block. S.Stance is well-worth the elite status now with the new buff of 75% block. S.Stance >>> C.Agility to 75% blockC.Strike >>> C.Eye to damage. @ Danny: What should be mainbarred, then? --BlazingBurdy 04:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Considering DB wasn't nerfed in pve, everytime you use crit strike you're losing out on dommages. Mainbar would have asuran scan and SY tbh. Life Guardian 05:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ also, stop sounding like a retard, please, burdy. i mean, are you a 14-year-old who just discovered /b/ or something? ··· Danny So Cute 05:20, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::sins never needed blocking and CA getting stripped isnt the end of the world--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That's possibly the dumbest thing I've ever heard. ··· Danny So Cute 05:20, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Totally forgot about that difference sorry. But quit being a troll about it. @ Danny: Sins can never have enough block, tbh. @ Every1: I don't even fucking PvE to begin with because it sucks. PvP 4 laif! PvEing's for niggers with no dicks. and @ Danny (again)"Dumbest thing you've ever heard": ... cuz ur listening to us your ears, amirite? --BlazingBurdy 07:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I said that because Relyk said sins don't need block. How the shit did you misread that? Also, Guild Wars as a whole is pretty terrible. There's a reason pretty much no one on this site still plays. ··· Danny So Cute 07:05, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::the only time you need blocking is for farming, running, etc. you will never need it for general. i dont understand what you're getting at danny.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you have the option of taking blocking, there is no reason not to take it. Not to mention, you're a freaking 85 AL in a best case scenario before skills get taken into account. ··· Danny So Cute 08:03, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::too much effort when you can slap crit agility and 123 your way through pve. If you really want the blocking, go head I guess.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Pretty much the exact same thing here. ··· Danny So Cute 01:05, 14 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::I couldn´t quite possibly read that without burning my eyeballs out. Can somebody translate that please?--Brandnew 09:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Burdy you are so cool. Please teach me how to forget all I've learned about Anglais grammar and spelling, and help me become incomprehensible and stupid like you, we on PvX really adore those purebreads who speak internet. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) TBH, Thc's vote makes logical sense. it should probably be a 4-1 but w/e it would not change the result of the build. Pretty much the guide of this build is Enchantment removal area --> Use this build instead.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 14:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Since when does a specific use make a build any worse than another build? ··· Danny So Cute 19:57, 13 March 2010 (UTC) ::Since meta is meta and things that arent meta are worse than meta. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 09:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::best be joking nigger. ··· Danny So Cute 09:15, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :::Meta is often what all the shitters run, unless ANet broke something a good team should be able to win with real builds. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Regardless. Meta builds often become meta because they work better (or are more Broken) than other builds. I didn't actually read the whole section but tbh i think with all the overpowered shit out there that assassins have at their disposal this build is retardedly useless. =/ --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 09:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::This build is practically identical to a Crit Agil build, except you have blocking. Stop making dumb statements. ··· Danny So Cute 09:55, 14 March 2010 (UTC) tl;dr: You have Jagged/Fox/DB, elite doesn't really matter, but this time it gives you blocks and IAS. Why the hell are you guys arguing? The regular dagger build has the elite slot free anyways. Stop being dumb. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its the same only not as good. Because just about any assassin thats using a build that would use Crit agility also uses Crit defenses. Which not only doesn't require you to recast (assuming its only a short jaunt between enemies) but frees up your elite slot for something more usefull. And besides. Jagged/Fox/DB is baed for pve anyway. Gogo Unsuspecting strike + Asura scan. thuper duper domagez. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 11:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Where the hell are you indenting? The thing is that you don't need the elite slot for anything. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Crit defenses is abs terrible. The only reason I'd ever run it would be to cover Crit Agil. ··· Danny So Cute 02:26, 15 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::So 75% block is terrible? Cuz I thought u said thats why this was better than crit agility... --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It honestly doesn't make a difference whether you use this or crit agility--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Crit Defense is strippable and basically needs to be cast before each battle, which ends up being pretty annoying. Mostly, though, it's the weakness to enchant removal and the fact that it can't be covered. Pretty much everything in HM, especially in EotN, has some form of enchantment removal. I thought you were smarter than that, Ress? ··· Danny So Cute 04:22, 15 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::danny umad?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I Am Unstoppable! Should be optional if not mainbar. It's a shout so it triggers soldier's stance when you don't have fear me, gives armor, anti-kd and anti-cripple, it's just amazing. -- 10:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Fear Me gives crits so it's pretty much required, IAU is only a choice for areas with heavy KD's. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Comparisons FB + CA alternative: 34.9% crit chance vs. a lvl 20 foe, 33% IAS and 75% block maintainable, block only while attacking, potential extra damage from FB, +25 armor, CA is vulnerable to enchant removal, FB costs 10e. This build: 45.6% crit chance vs. a stationary lvl 20 foe, 33% IAS and 75% block for 12 out of 15 seconds, maintainable if taking dwarven stability but that costs an extra slot, gets 1 less energy on crits, does very slightly less attack damage, has to build 4 adrenaline before IAS kicks in. And what about... Crit Defenses + CA: 34.9% crit chance vs. lvl 20, 33% IAS and 75% block maintainable, +25 armor, saves elite slot, CD costs 10e, vulnerable to enchant removal, CD cast time factors in if you are using it in the middle of a fight. Personally I prefer CA, most areas don't have enough enchantment removal that you can't just have a monk put a cover on you and be fine, and the extra armor helps against things that can't be or aren't blocked and just helping you not get aggro in the first place. Necromas 01:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Golden Fox + Wild Stike should be a variant just becase there are plenty of areas where blocking stances are common enough for it to be a viable choice (if you don't have an enchant, have a monk enchant you). Necromas 01:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Added optional.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 01:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Both of the crit rates are slightly higher (50% for this, and 39% for the other, using the base crit chance in the linear progression table at Critical_hit; I think you used 11 and 14 as your bases). If you use WotA with the other build, your crit probability will be ~58%, though. So, this gets 2.5 Energy per hit (1 E from Zealous + 3 E from Crits*.5) and the other, 2.56 Energy per hit (1 E from Zealous + 4 E from Crits*.39), a negligible difference. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) To the Limit! Is teh leet for maintaining SS. Eive Windgrace 06:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Mainbar Asuran scan, and drop crit eye. Crit chance is high enough already that crit eye doesnt matter that much, and you get plenty of energy from zealous daggers. Also +75% damage is far too good to pass up Masmar 22:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Has Anyone Actually Run This? Because it's really baed. Read my vote for the explanation. -- Jai 01:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bit better than the D/W version (energy), but I kinda agree. Cuilan 19:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC)